Dare games!
by KuroKiraHime
Summary: So, when Ryoma takes up a dare from his sweet smiling sempai does he really know of the horror the following week will bring or the mixed up emotions? and how will he cope not being able to wear his usual tennis uniform?
1. Truth or Dare, Ryoma?

Chapter one.

Saturday morning – Tennis club practice!

"That's too cruel Inui-sempai!" Momoshiro exclaimed. "Too cruel".

"Nya~ scary! I don't want Inui to dare me…EVER!!" Eiji whimpered from his cowering position behind poor Oishi who couldn't believe his misfortune to have been dared by Inui Sadaharu.

Almost as if already dead, Oishi trudged towards the school labs, following Seigaku's resident mad scientist. "Oishi!!!" Eiji screamed after his partner, kicking into a run only to be quickly restrained by a small effeminate hand gripping his wrist a little too hard.

"He'll be fine Eiji" the culprit that had stopped Eiji from saving Oishi smiled his ever present smile.

"…Fujiko" Eiji whispered, almost fearing the evil smile lacing the tensai's lips. He shuddered and let himself be tugged back into the circle of regulars that were still playing truth or dare, even after the many trauma's the game had caused on so many other occasions. This game was special though because this was the first time the regulars or to be more precise Syuusuke had been able to coax their first year genius into playing along with the rest of them.

"Well then since Oishi is currently not present I do believe it is my turn to ask, ne?" Syuusuke asked no-one in particular. His smile told everyone though, that if they dared to contradict him they would not live to play in the nationals. (It's a good job that Tezuka-buchou isn't present for this training session isn't it? I doubt that the regulars could get away with playing truth or dare with him around, let alone get him to play.) "Saa... I think that I shall ask…Ryoma-kun!" He announced turning his barely open gaze onto the cocky brat that the whole tennis team seemed to care for. "Ne… truth or dare O-chi-bi~" A shudder ran through the entire group, everyone fearing the tensai and feeling oh-so-sorry for their poor little O-chibi".

"Dare…Syuu-suke-chan~" Ryoma replied with the same sing-song voice that Syuusuke had used when calling him O-chibi. If the regulars were scared before, the exchange between Ryoma and Syuusuke had them scared out of their wits. Not to mention the glaring completion that was on-going between the two.

"Are you sure…Ryo-ma?" Syuusuke said nonchalantly, briefly taking his gaze away from the younger boys.

"Nya~ O'chibi don't do it! You'll die!"Eiji exclaimed whilst glomping the poor tennis player. "If you thought Inui's dare was scary you'll live in terror knowing what Fujiko will dare you to do, nya".

"REGULARS! 20 LAPS NOW FOR SLACKING OFF THE ENTIRE PRACTICE!"

"Wah! Buchou caught us!" Eiji squeaked. He turned quickly to start his laps before he could entice the wrath of the stoic 15 year old anymore than the group already had. The other regulars soon followed their acrobatic sempai's lead, running as far from Tezuka as fast as they could. All but two of them; a smiling tensai and a pouting first year.

"Saa…such a shame…here's your dare," Syuusuke sighed, already missing the frightened atmosphere that he and Ryoma had enticed, "Don't open it until Monday morning, that's when your dare starts." Ryoma looked, admittedly a little worriedly down at the brown paper package he had been handed. It looked innocent enough but after spending as much time as he had with his sadistic sempai he knows looks could and if this person was included definitely would be deceiving.

"Double dare!" Ryoma called challenging his sempai directly. A small part of his mind was yelling at him that this idea of his would definitely not end well and when Syuusuke turned around from the few steps he had taken in the direction of the running regulars and away from an angry looking Tezuka that was approaching with a startling pace, his face showed a sadistic grin that promised pain and humiliation in equal doses and his eyes wide with a gleam of unknown excitement; that was when Echizen Ryoma knew that he may not live through the next week. Ryoma gulped and ran as fast as he could towards his running sempai still gripping the parcel that Syuusuke had handed him.

"Next week should prove to be…entertaining…hehe" Syuusuke spoke to himself with his eyes once again closed and his regular smile adorning his features. He set off to start his assigned laps.

Hey! ^-^ Okay so this is my first fic ever and I'm not so confident hehe. Please could you review for me so that I know if I should carry on writing or go dig a pit now and never pick up a pen again! San Kyu for reading this!!


	2. And the dare begins

Chapter two.  
Monday morning - Echizen residence!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Meoooww~" Karupin looked inquisitively closer from the side of a snoozing Ryoma's head to the screaming object he was all too familiar with. The little alarm clock kept screeching on in its monotonous continuity. Karupin bought up a paw to tap the object a little from the head of the bed but before he could a pale hand shot out from under the huge, white feathered pillow that Karupin was sat on. In that instant a loud crash could be heard resounding through the house and then the piteous silence of another poor alarm clock becoming a million shattered pieces against Ryoma's bedroom wall.

Getting up grouchily, Ryoma petted Karupin a little after taking out his anger on that annoying object his mother kept insisting on replacing no matter how many times he smashed the stupid thing against his wall when it woke him. He glared at the many pieces on the floor for a moment then proceeded to get out of his warm bed. He made his way to the bathroom for his morning routine.

When he got back to his room to get dressed Ryoma noticed something odd, Karupin. Karupin was still in his room and playing with something. Ryoma went closer to investigate what could have captured his precious little kitty's attention. He looked down to find the brown paper package tied with string (that was keeping Karupin preoccupied) that Syuusuke had given him for the dare the previous Saturday. Horror crossed Ryoma's features as he remembered two things; one – he had no option but to comply with this dare, it was a matter of pride! And two – he had double dared Syuusuke…

With dread prominent in his mind Ryoma slowly opened the innocent looking package delicately as if it may explode any second. A small, neatly folded piece of paper fell out of the many layers of packaging Ryoma was working on opening. He picked it up rather apprehensively and looked it over, turning it in his hands. Seeing no writing on the outside he opened it up to find a truly fearsome note indeed. It read –

_Good morning my little Reika-chan!_

_For the next week you're going to wear the Girl's School Uniform and at the weekend, girls clothing. Also because this is an extended dare over the week you have a few little tasks to complete:_

_- Ask out a regular_

_- Sing "Man, I feel like a woman"(Shania Twain song) in the middle of tennis practice_

_- Throw a racket at Taka or Kaido (your choice)_

_- Kiss a different Regular each day_

_- Wear a bikini to the beach when we go (my choice)_

_If you don't complete all of these tasks...hehe_

_- Love Syuu_

_p.s. How's your adorable kitty Karupin?_

Ryoma went back and read the note again deep dread setting in when he realised that the words weren't changing the third or fourth time he read it over. He gulped, a little sweat dripping down his cheek. Looking over at the package sitting on his floor next to him he tore at it praying to any God that might possibly be listening at that moment for there not to be what he thought was wrapped up in the paper to be there but…

A small sized Seigaku girl's uniform fell into the startled first years lap with a few pieces of shredded paper floating casually down as well. Horror-struck Ryoma couldn't believe he had to wear this…this…monstrosity!

Then a light struck! He wouldn't! It was a brilliant idea; he would deny ever knowing about a dare from Syuusuke and hide for a while, staying close to Tezuka, very close to Tezuka. Yes it was a brilliant idea. Ryoma sat back and smiled content with his plan. Then though, a line of the note flashed through his mind, 'p.s. How's your adorable kitty Karupin?' Ryoma gulped and swallowed his pride; no way was Syuusuke getting anywhere near his Karupin and if keeping him away meant dressing as a girl for a week…well it could be worse.

Ryoma picked up the horrible green and pink mess his school seemed to think was suitable as a girl's uniform and held it at arm's length glaring at it so hard with the hope that it would set ablaze so he wouldn't have to wear it. After a few minutes and realising the clothes weren't going to spontaneously combust he resigned himself to his fate and reluctantly dressed himself in the girl's clothes.

Desolate in his trauma Ryoma trudged down the stairs into the kitchen to get his breakfast but not realising his mistake until he heard the snickering. Turning his head quickly to the open sliding doors at the other end of the kitchen Ryoma almost turned and ran when he saw his father lay, perverted magazine discarded on the floor and an evil grin lining the lecherous old man's face.

"Oyaji…"

"Bwahahaha. Is that really you? Who knew my son was a cross-dresser! Here let me take a photo, hold still" Nanjirou quickly pulled out a camera seemingly from nowhere to Ryoma's complete horror but in that same instant he had spun around on his heels and attempted to make a fast escape only to be stopped by a gentle smiling face. Nanako. "Aww, I missed the shot" Nanjirou whimpered in the corner.

Nanako looked down at her cousin and smiling almost patronisingly at him stated, "You look pretty Ryoma; special occasion?"

Ryoma couldn't take it any longer and shot out of the house like a scared cat. He ran so fast that he even shot past a just stopped Momo, scaring him and succeeding in knocking him completely off of his bike. Leaving him dazed and a little more than confused sprawled on the pavement.

Ryoma didn't stop sprinting until he reached the school gates panting. Cursing the stupid skirt he had to wear Ryoma walked as calmly and as dignified as he possibly could through the school gates to see a sadistically happy smiling tensai walking with his back to Ryoma. Ryoma smirked to himself at this point; well if he had to wear this stupid outfit he might as well play the part to and where Syuusuke was involved the stakes always had to be upped anyway because normal pranks just didn't work.

So walking silently with a fast pace Ryoma made his way to a few paces behind Syuusuke. Ryoma swallowed the little pride he had and smirking again, made his decision. Ryoma ran and as he had so many times been on the receiving end of, Eiji glomped the unsuspecting tensai. "Syuu-chan~", Ryoma sang in the girliest voice he could, "why am I wearing a skirt?" he inquired looking up at the tensai's face. Ryoma released the death grip he had on Syuusuke and looking at him properly he asked, "Why are you in a skirt too!?"

"You called the double dare" Syuusuke sang back bringing his face merely millimetres away from Ryoma's, smiling evilly.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryoma looked over his shoulder an instinctive fear building up in his gut at the high-pitched screech that had just broken his eardrums. To his total horror a mass of screaming and drooling fan-girls and boys were running in the direction of himself and Syuusuke. Ryoma glanced back at the tensai to see his permanent smile sat upon his lips though with his eyes open just a crack; Ryoma could see the same instinctive apprehension in Syuusuke as he felt. Not hesitating another moment Ryoma took off again in the same sprint that had brought him to school that morning, almost hysterical.

Syuusuke quickly caught up with Ryoma, keeping pace with him though to most people they ran past they were little more than a blur being pursued by a screeching mob, comprising of nearly half of the student populace. "Fuji!"

Tezuka's voice rang out and a hand grabbed the tensai pulling him aside and leaving Ryoma to run for his (her) life alone. "Who was that young lady, Fuji?"Tezuka questioned sternly, "Is she the reason you aren't at practice?" Syuusuke's simple reply was nothing more than a small smirk. Tezuka simply shook his head at the tensai knowing nothing good could come from a smiling Syuusuke and started following the other third year to the tennis courts.

"Fuji please refrain from wearing the girl's uniform from now on as well. It causes to much commotion in the morning." Tezuka stated before walking past Syuusuke.

Meanwhile poor Ryoma was still running, he must have done at least ten laps of the entire school by now! He was just passing the school gates again when CRASH!...

"Ouchies" Ryoma thought mentally. Ryoma was stunned to find that his surroundings were now silent; so peaceful compared to that screeching the freaks chasing him kept doing but when he opened his eyes he realised why it was all so silent.

Ryoma had crashed right into his sempai just as he arrived at school and because of the awful way they had landed Ryoma was currently lip-locked with Momo-chan in front of the school gate giving any passers-by a great view of his current situation. Momo wasn't doing anything seemingly to stunned and so currently immobile.

"Today can't get any worse!" Ryoma groaned inwardly. But as if Fate itself was playing against him today the fans suddenly started screeching ever higher and loader than before now and he was damn sure he saw the flashes from some camera's go off! Getting up as fast as possible Ryoma ran away and went into hiding for the rest of the day!

Ryoma made it back home after dark that night the girl's uniform still clinging to his frame almost possessively. He stuck in through his bedroom window and fell onto his bed.

"Tomorrow can't be worse!"

Monday dare checklist! –

Wore girl's uniform

Kissed a regular (although not intentionally! Poor Momo)

Hey! ^-^ I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter; _**please review**_ so I know if I'm doing okay! I can't really say when the next one will be out but I'll try my best okay, minna! Bai Bai for now!


End file.
